The problem of removing volatile vapors has significance in many applications, including those that require transfer of fuel. When a fuel tank is emptied, vapor fuels can build up in the tank. In addition to being an inherent safety hazard, the vapors can interfere with fluid intake in refill operations. In order to empty tanks and containers of fuel vapors, conventional techniques sometimes seek to burn the vapor fuels. However, with emission control laws and regulations becoming more strict, the amount of vapor fuel that can be legally burned or flared has decreased.
Current conventional techniques for dealing with the buildup of volatile vapors provide for destructive solutions. Specific conventional approaches include oxidizing, flaring or burning the vapor contents of emptied tanks and containers. But these conventional approaches often have environmental consequences. Moreover, with increasing fuel costs, none of the vapors that are in emptied tanks are captured.